


Evanescent

by Overcast_Alpha



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overcast_Alpha/pseuds/Overcast_Alpha
Summary: Evanescent- “Soon passing out of sight, memory, or existence.”





	Evanescent

Stiles was trapped.

He was forgotten.

He would cry out for help, or try to.

But no word came out.

Maybe this is it.

They forgot about him.

His so called friends.

No, Stiles thinks.

Hold on.

They will come for me.

I just have to stay here... in this dim train station.

Held by ghost riders.

Help.


End file.
